Raisins Girls/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Raisins Girls in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview The Raisins Girls' quotes often make references to their job as waitresses in Raisins, as they tend to ask their enemies if they would like to order anything (either food- or fight-related) and they talk as if they were serving food to clients. They usually use words like "cuties", "sweeties" or "sugar" to refer to their enemies and try to flirt with some of them in order to get tips, sometimes succeeding (notably against Mosquito, Fastpass and Professor Chaos) or failing (notably against Human Kite, The Coon and Henrietta). They also seem to be "dumb blonde stereotypes"; this can be noted by the way they talk, mostly repeating phrases like "Oh my God!" with a certain girlish tone or putting the # (hashtag) symbol in front of the words they say, in a similar manner to that of Call Girl. Some of them ask things like "why do people have hands", "if Peru is in Miami" or "who Kelvin is", when the phrase zero degrees Kelvin is mentioned, showing that they are not very intelligent at all. Field/Story * During To Catch a Coon ** "RAISINS GIRLS, ASSEMBLE!" * Mercedes waiting for selfie ** "I look good, right? Stupid question. I'm a Raisins Girl. Of course I do." Battle * Battle start ** "Oh wow you guys seem really cool, too bad we have to kick your ass!" ** "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" ** "You messed with the wrong Raisins, sugar. Get 'em, girls!" ** "Nice outfits, idiots! I mean, cuties!" ** "OK, sweeties. Would you like to see the specials?" ** "Welcome to the greater Raisins economic zone! Prepare to die, cuties." ** "Welcome to Raisins, can I kick your ass, sweetie?" ** "Oh man, I am so bored. Thank god you guys dropped by." ** "Remember when I said you were the coolest guys in Raisins, well I lied!" ** "You'd think maybe we'd eventually forgive you for stealing our clientele, but nope, sorry cuties!" ** "Raisin Girls, assemble!" * Turn start ** "I totally spit in your food, by the way." ** "I'm gonna whup you like my momma did my daddy, sweetie!" ** "I'm so glad you guys are here!" ** "Everybody good here? Great." ** "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" ** "I'm gonna show you how we put the double whammy in our double whammy wings!" ** "This is for all the ladies in the world who have to wear nude tights!" ** "Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun!" ** "Hey cuties, I hope you're having a good time! Actually, I don't care." ** "Here for an ass-kicking? I'll put that order right in now." ** "Now who ordered the old-fashioned beating, cold as hell?" ** "Order up, cuties!" ** "Hey, guys! Are we having fun yet?" ** "So, what can I get you?" * Skipping turn ** "Well, if I can't attack then neither can anyone else. New rule." ** "I need to check my makeup." ** "Someone else take my shift this turn, thanks." * Enemy idle ** "I love your costumes! I used to have a costume just like that, except it was more of a baby-doll top with, like, a ruffled shrug and the cutest leggings, with this sort of dragonfly print." ** "Hey we've got a special on the Zingy Chicken Wings, eat two pounds and then eat a third pound or else." ** "Oh my god! I just figured out why it's called "Raisins", you guys!" ** "Oh my god!I totally can't wait for college. I'm either going to be a travel blogger or a crime-scene investigator." ** "Oh my god! This one time I was in the break room, and I saw a spider, and it was as big as my hand." ** "So, you guys having a good time today?" ** "Hey if anyone needs Botox injections, I'm self taught!" ** "One time I texted Maserati that I'd take her shift on Monday, but Monday came out 'manboob' and she was like whaaaaat?" ** "Oh my god! When I get a little older I'm totally going to take a year off and hike across Peru. That's in Miami right?" ** "My real passion is chemistry, guys. Did you know Marie Curie discovered two radioactive elements previously unknown to science? Oh my god! And then she died." ** "Oh my god! Have you ever wondered why there's so much snow in the mountains? Have you ever wondered where all that snow came from? I'm like, whaaaat?" ** "Do you need a few more minutes, cuties?" * After attacking ** "#killinit" ** "That's part of my pageant choreo!" ** "I learned that one in 'Nam!" ** "Loser!" ** "Yaaaaaahsss!" ** "Everything all right over there, hon?" ** "Oh my god! I chipped my nail polish!" ** "My body lotion smells like strawberries and now you do too, cutie!" ** "That one's on the house, cutie!" ** "My mom taught me that!" ** "Can I get you anything else?" ** "Have you tried our Double Whammy Wings?" ** "You'll probably have a black eye tomorrow, but just put eye shadow on the other eye to match!" ** "Oh, did I hurt you, hon?" ** "Now are you having a good time, hon?" ** "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" * After attacking Call Girl or Henrietta ** "Usually I just kick dudes in the balls but I thought I'd mix it up a little." * After Raisins Bruiser attacking ** "Sorry, sweetie!" ** "You're gonna feel that one when your balls drop, sweetie!" ** "You got kicked out of the friendzone." * After Raisins Griefer using Favorite Customer ** "Take this, cutie!" * After Raisins Swarmer attacking ** "Next time I'll go for the eyes, bae." ** "That's right I'm a bad bitch." ** "Awww. Did I draw a little blood, cutie?" * Enemy defeated ** "Oh no! I didn't mean to kill him!" ** "Bye, Felicia!" ** "I'll get your check!" ** "Hope you had a great time, sweetie!" * Enemy healing ** "Cute trick, sweetie, but it's not going to save you!" ** "Over compensating for something sweetie?" ** "Well look who thinks they're all swole." ** "You're such a fucking cheater!" * Attacked ** "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" ** "Oh my God! Everything hurts and I'm dying!" ** "Ouch you little... Cutie!" ** "Uh, I don't feel right." ** "You cuties are such meanies!" ** "Hon, that is not cool!" ** "What kind of monster would hit a Raisins Girl?!" ** "This sort of stuff is only supposed to happen to girls who shop at J-Mart." ** "Oh my god, you did not just do that!" ** "This is no way to treat your server!" ** "You chipped my nail!" ** "Oh my god!" ** "You did not just hit a Raisins Girl!" ** "You better quit throwing shade!" ** "You're such an asshole, sweetie!" ** "Dammit, sweetie!" ** "Hey!" * Targeted by Selfie-Stick Strike ** "Damn, chick! Watch where you're swinging those things!" * Bleeding ** "Oh my god! This bleeding thing is so annoying." ** "I'm literally bleeding to death!" ** "I miss not bleeding." ** "Um, does anyone know how to stop bleeding?" * Chilled ** "I'm so sick of being cold all the time!" ** "I'm literally freezing my ass off!." ** "Why couldn't it be flannel Friday?" ** "I'd kill for my Uggs." ** "I am totally not dressed for this." ** "I wish I'd worn my longer short shorts!" ** "I just want to curl up on the coach in my sweats." ** "Oh my god, I'm so ready for spring break." ** "How can something so hot be so cold?" ** "My raisins!" ** "Dammit, this is exactly why I need to move to L.A!" ** "I'm reaching the zero degrees kelvin!" ** "Oh my god my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" ** "It's so cold, why hasn't anyone lent me their coat yet?" * Shocked ** "Steer clear girls, they zapped me!" ** "It's like I'm set to vibrate!" ** "Oh my God! I'm so... over this!" ** "That stings so bad." ** "Oh my god I hate this!" ** "Oh my God! I'm all tingly!" ** Oh my god! Getting zapped like totally sucks!" * Burning ** "Who knew getting set on fire would hurt so much!" ** "When did burning Raisins Girls become a thing?" ** "I can't deal." ** "Still on fire, still sucks." ** "Whoa, this is so weird, I feel like I'm in Arizona!" ** "Oh no, I just did my eyelashes!" ** "Hey, my hair is extremely flammable, ok?" ** "Oh my god! #burningalive!" ** "Oh no, another grease fire!" * Grossed Out ** "Don't anyone dare post a pic of me on Coonstagram, right now!" ** "So nasty." ** "I'm a hot mess right now." ** "I can't even think about Zingy Tingy Wings right now." ** "I need to brush my teeth like right now." ** "I need a mint so bad." ** "Oh my God! You are so gross!" ** "Is there puke in my hair?" ** "Is my makeup still ok?" * Slowed ** "God, I feel like I ate a giant burrito. I can hardly move!" ** "Oh my god. I feel so bloated right now." ** "I literally feel like I can't move." * Confused ** "Wait... Who ordered what again?" ** "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" ** "Oh my god I'm so confused right now. I have to Coonstagram this!" * Defense Down ** "This is such a major downer." ** "I suddendly feel so average... this is horrible!" ** "Is this what it's like to be ugly?" ** "Oh my God, this is so unfair!" * Enraged ** "I'm going to scratch out your fucking eyes!" ** "OK, sweetie, I'm going to kill you now." ** "I'm about to go totes aggro on your asses!" ** "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" ** "No more bottomless lemonades for you. Ever!" * Down ** "You literally broke my heart!" ** "Oh my God! I'm like dead forevs!" ** "So... cold... and perky." ** "I'm totes sorry, Raisins Girls!" ** "Someone cover my shifts!" * Ally Down ** "Cutie down!" ** "We'll cover for you girlfriend!" * Victory ** "Girls, we didn't think this through - how can these cuties tip us when they're dead?" ** "Don't fuck with the Raisins, cutie!" ** "Don't forget to drop of your business cards for a chance to win free Tingy Wings!" ** "Those guys seemed really cool." ** "Oh my god, Raisins Girls we totally slayed!" ** "Lets celebrate at La Casa Bonita! Maserati is buying." * Defeated ** "Oh my god Raisins Girls we totally got served." ** "Whatevs. Who wants to see a movie?" ** "Whatevs. Be sure to try our Cheddar Poppers next time!" ** "Oh my god! Does this make us the losers?" ** "Thank you so much for coming to Raisins!" ** "No hard feelings, cuties. Come back and see us soon." * Dialogue ** With Fastpass, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Fastpass: "Sure am!" ** With Human Kite and Mosquito, battle start, Mosquito in a Honey Pot *** Human Kite: "Mosquito is coming with us!" Lexus: "No chance! See, Mr. Mosquito, we told you everyone else in here was a loser. Here's some losers now!" Mosquito: "I can't leave now, I got a pitcher of lemonade on the way!" Ferrari: "Welcome to the team! You're gonna need a total makeover." ** With Human Kite, turn start *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Human Kite: "Oh God no." ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Raisins Girl: What does that even mean?" ** With Human Kite, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Human Kite: "No!" ** With Mosquito, battle start *** Raisins Girl: "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" Mosquito: "OK!" ** With Mosquito, Raisins Girl turn start *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Mosquito, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Mosquito, attacked *** Raisins Girl: "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" Mosquito: "You deserved it, you evil temptress!" ** With Mosquito, Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" Mosquito: "Cold hands, cold heart. You witch." ** With Mosquito, Confused *** Raisins Girl: "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" Mosquito: "Sure, if it's free." Raisins Girl: "It's not." ** With Mosquito, after attacking *** Raisins Girl: "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" Mosquito: "Yes, please." ** With Mosquito, defeated'' *** Raisins Girl: "No hard feelings, cuties. Come back and see us soon." Mosquito: "OK, we will!" ** '''With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Professor Chaos: "Uh...yeah." ** With other Raisins Girl, idle *** Raisins Girl: "Hey if anyone needs Botox injections, I'm self taught!" Other Raisins Girl: "Oh! I do!" *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god! Have you ever wondered why there's so much snow in the mountains? Have you ever wondered where all that snow came from? I'm like, whaaaat?" Other Raisins Girl: "I HAVE wondered that!" ** With other Raisins Girl, Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "I'm reaching the zero degrees kelvin!" Other Raisins Girl: "Who is Kelvin? He sounds cute!" ** With other Raisins Girl, Grossed Out *** Raisins Girl: "Is there puke in my hair?" Other Raisins Girl: "No, it looks great." *** Raisins Girl: "Is my makeup still ok?" Other Raisins Girl: "Lookin' good girl." * Unsorted ** "My best friend's sister has an algebra class with that Sixth Grader's brother." Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Lists Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart